Harry Potter Songfic to Our Time Now
by IheartHP95
Summary: Songfic to "Our Time Now" by The Plain White T's. Set after Final Battle and everyone is moving on with their lives. Says "romance" but isn't really "romantic". Songfics aren't really my thing, but I thought I'd try it out.
1. Prologue:Oh Oh Oh Oh

Disclaimer: Okay people sound it out: Dis not. Claimer to say something is yours. Answer? I'M SAYING IT'S NOT MINE! 

(characters and etc. are Jo's and the song is by the Plain White T's'. I got the lyrics from This is a songfic to "Our Time Now" By the Plain White T's and I am thinking about doing about one verse per chapter. I didn't intend to have a prologue but I felt like I had to explain my ideas a little first. Enjoy! And Review! But mostly Review!

_Prologue_

Seriously, mate, you have to come to this party. Who else is going to coach me through the awkward spots with 'Mione? Not that she's going to come anyway… Just go- please? You might even have fun. Besides, you never know if Gin might show. I know everyone would love to see you

_Harry finished reading the letter with a sigh. He just didn't know if he should go or not. What was the matter with him? He should be happy now that Voldemort's gone but something just felt...missing. He never had caught up with Ginny after the Final Battle and he missed her dreadfully._

"_Well," He said to himself, "I have nothing to lose, that's better odds than I've faced before."_

_He wrote Ron back._

* * *

_"Neville, please think about what I've said" _

_"Goodbye Luna"_

_He couldn't go. What was she thinking? Like she had any power over him, (okay, maybe she did- a lot of power actually) but he had his career to think about. Headmistress McGonagall had said he could ask for the job again after he had a little more "life experience". Apparently two days after graduation was too soon. He just couldn't bear to go back to his Grandmother's. _

_Maybe Luna was right. Maybe this party _could_ be good for him. After all, staying at the Leaky Cauldron for 15 Galleons a night certainly wasn't getting him any closer to that job. Maybe a little fun was just what he needed._

_

* * *

_

_"Ginny maybe you should leave."_

_"Hermione, wait-"_

_"Just go!"_

_Hermione sighed. She was too much like her brother, trying to force her to skip work. No-she mustn't think about him. It was too painful. They had never really broken it off; they had just fallen apart. _

_She had since thrown herself into her work. She was- it was laughable to think- Junior Undersecretary to Minister Weasley (yes, Minster Percy). This was just a holdout job until she could secure the Potions Master post at Hogwarts. _

_Needles to say, she was a busy witch with no time for frivolous parties. _

_But she did have tonight off… _

_And she hadn't been out in a while…_

_And Ron might be there…_

Oh oh oh oh


	2. Chapter 1:Turn up the music

Luna's instinct was never wrong, and right now her instinct told her that Neville Longbottom was here somewhere. She searched the dance floor, then more likely places, like the wall, the refreshment table, and outside. Okay, so maybe her instinct was _almost_ never wrong.

_ I feel so out of place,_ she thought,_ parties like this aren't really something I go to. I just thought Neville would be here. We could be awkward together. _

She snapped back to reality as she recognized him. He had come!

"Neville!" She shouted, (for, she may have some to an UnLuna-ish party, but she was still Luna and would shout at anyone-anywhere).

"Luna?" He called back, looking slightly surprised and, unlike Luna, fully aware that they now had a small audience.

"Neville, you came! I missed you so much since graduation and you didn't seem to want to see me and-"

"Luna," Neville cut her off quietly "I missed you too. I've just had a lot to think about, my career, my grandmother, money, you." He finished looking slightly embarrassed.

"Me?"

He nodded

"Well then Neville Longbottom, we are at a party, so I'm afraid I must insist we dance!"

"Dance?" Neville mumbled, but it was no use, she was pulling him to the middle of the floor.

Finally.

**

* * *

**

**There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it  
Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music**


	3. Chapter 2:The dance for all the lovers

He had so hoped that she would come. It was foolish; really, to think that she would want to see him after all he had put her through. He missed everything about her, her sense of humour, her determination, and her signature _long_, straight, beautiful red hair.

_(A/N: Ha ha, you thought I was talking about Hermione! Well, maybe you did… Just let me have my moment!)_

Then their eyes met and all was forgotten.

"Harry?"

"Ginny?"

"Gin, listen I'm sorry, I wanted to talk but-"

"_Harry James Potter_," She interrupted him, "Do I look incapable of communication? This is just as much my fault as it is yours."

"Er- okay, Ginny. You're right. This is all your fault. You're the bloody worst girlfriend since…"

He broke off seeing her glare.

"You've got a lot of nerve Potter."

He couldn't tell if she was kidding or not.

"Look, Gin, I didn't come to argue, we both messed up. Happy?" He saw her open her mouth, but didn't let her speak. "Let's leave the arguing to Ron and Hermione."

He thought that was a smile. It had to be… Nope, that was definitely a glare.

"Harry James Potter you _are_ bloody impossible, you do know that don't you?"

"Er…" He wasn't sure how to respond.

"You expect me to wait all this time for you to ask me to dance? Well, I'm taking matters into my own hands."

He was slightly worried, the last time she took matters into her own hands, he wound up with a singing valentine that stalked him in the corridors.

"Harry, would you like to dance?"

"Bloody hell, Ginny," 

Her face fell

"Yes."

**

* * *

**

**Oh oh oh oh **

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now 


	4. Chapter 3: Let's give in to it

Finally he had escaped Lavender. She was insane, she was. Why would she think he would want to dance with her? Oh... right... Merlin, if there was a time in Hogwarts (other than in Fourth Year when he and Harry were arguing), that he regretted most, that would be it. That and not telling Hermione how he felt sooner. Maybe if he had she would have shown.

He had really messed up this time. _I reckon I should just go back to Lavender, _He thought, _She's probably the only one who would take me._

Just as he was headed for the door, Ron thought he heard a sob. He turned around just in time to see brown, (**A/N: Gasp!**), _bushy_ (**A/N: GASP!**) hair! He ran as fast as he could to catch up with her.

"H-Hermione?" He gasped.

She whipped around to face him. Now it was her turn to gasp.

"Y-you came?" Her eyes filled with tears.

"Aren't you too busy with work?" He wasn't trying to be sarcastic, but he was honestly surprised. Unfortunately for him, sarcastic was exactly how it sounded.

Her tone was instantly colder. "I have a life, you know. Minister Weasley lets me off on occasion.

"Ahhhh, stuck with Percy, well look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" She asked in a signature Hermione tone: both nervous and slightly angry. The nervousness was because she wasn't sure if this was some kind of trap and the anger was because he was becoming childish and irksome.

"He won't forget your name. He knows what it feels like." (**A/N: Remember "Weatherby"?**)

Hermione laughed.

_She actually laughed, _thought Ron, _blimey, it sounds _so _good._

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, but he was so nervous it ended up sounding more like 'wuh oo ike oo ants?' and it was said very, _very_ softly.

Hermione, with her _extraordinary_ brainpower understood every word.

"Yes" And it was said, if possible, even more softly.

**

* * *

**

**T****his is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it  
Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it**

Author's Note:

Yes, I know this chapter is loooooooooooooong with a capital 'L' but it was Ron & Hermione! They are a complicated couple! Read and Review!!! But mostly review!!! (oh, yeah, there was something else you had to do... what was it?... YES! I've got it! Enjoy!)


	5. Chapter 4: It's our time now

"Luna, I have to go."

"_NO_ you don't, Neville, you have nowhere to go, no one to meet, no job to return to…" she trailed off.

"Thanks Luna." He turned to leave. "This has been brilliant, really, but I have to-"

"Stay," She cut him off, "Neville, things have always been a mess for us, first Voldemort, then you graduated, then I graduated… Neville, this is _our _time and I refuse to allow you to waste another minute of it!"

"Would you like a drink?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded, too out of breath from dancing-or was it from being with him?- to speak.

Once they were off to the side, Harry spoke.

"Ginny, I've had a great time tonight," he started.

"That's why we shouldn't have broken up. Harry, I told you-" She interrupted, but he interrupted her.

"Gin, I did that for _us_," He paused, "I had to focus on Voldemort and he would have hurt you if he knew." Seeing the look on her face, he continued before she could say anything. "Maybe you don't care, but _I _care. _And_ I don't care that you don't care." His eyebrows wrinkled, that didn't sound quite right. _When is that author going to learn to write and stop making me sound stupid?_ He thought.

"I suppose you're right," she replied, sounding resigned.

"But none of that matters now," He said, "Because we're together now, and that's all that matters. Voldemort is gone and things can finally be right. We never had any time to ourselves, and we were pulled into this mess involuntarily. But now… Now it is time for us. Just us." He finished.

She kissed him.

Ronald Bilius Weasley was freaking out. Hermione had started to cry and he hadn't the foggiest why.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he murmured. _Oh Merlin,_ he thought, _I've upset her somehow and now she'll never take me back_. They were having such a good time, too.

"It's just that I know this won't last. One of us will say or do something thoughtless and…" She started to sob again.

"'Mione," He started,

She smiled; she loved when he called her that.

"That was before, we're much more mature now, well, you are. Anyway, I'm willing to make this work if you are. We deserve each other. We were young but now we can be happy… and in love." His ears turned bright red.

"Love?" She asked.

"Yes," He replied- or did he just think it? "You stopped crying." He observed.

"That's because I love you," She said boldly.

"Hermione I was selfish before, but this is about us. This is our time."

**

* * *

**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now**

Author's Note:

Hi! So what do you think? I only have 1-2 chapters left and if you have any way of viewing the remaining lyrics then please do. Once you have seen them, PM me with ideas for what to write. I won't write more unlesss I get a Review! I accept anonymous ones, so there is no excuse! I have been patient and written without reviews, but I won't do it anymore!


	6. Chapter 5: Come on brothers

By the Punch Table (cliché, I know):

"Has anyone's night been anything like mine?" Ron asked, bewildered by the evening's events.

"Mine has been… interesting." Neville admitted.

"Sorry, mates" Harry said.

"Why? Did you do something to hurt Ginny?" Ron asked angrily, his ears turning red and his fists clenched.

"No," Harry quickly assured him, "It's just that this is all my fault. If I hadn't gotten you all involved with Voldemort then our relationships wouldn't have well, er, fallen apart and tonight would've gone more smoothly."

"This is nobody's fault except Voldemort's, and, well, our own." Neville told him.

Ron nodded vigorously. "It doesn't matter anyway, we're all here now and Hermione…loves me." He said the last two words softly, but the look on his face when he said them was something Harry and Neville would never forget.

"Well, come on men," Neville said, as if bracing them for war, "Let's get on back to the dance."

**

* * *

**

**Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Now  
It's a dance  
Get up  
Come on brothers  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh**

Author's Note:

I have one chapter left in me (Aw, you wanted more? Well, don't blame me, blame the Plain White T's). I already have a new story idea in the works, though and the first chapter should be up shortly after this is finished. Go to my profile and vote in my poll about my next story! Oh, and I won't write without reviews anymore! So if you want more (which you probably do, if you stuck around for five whole chapters), REVIEW!!!!!

Honourable Mentions:

CaNdY-FlOsS-07 My first (and ONLY hint, hint) real reviewer! Thank you so much!


	7. Chapter6: Finally it's our time now

Author's Note:

It is nineteen years later in my story because the beginning of the story was a year after the final battle. So, 19 years later in my story is 20 years after the final battle. This chapter is one year after the epilougue of DH. Also, I _was_ going to wait for a review before I posted more, to teach you all a lesson, but I figured that would make people mad, and mad people don't review. Plus, I thought it would be unfair to the people who actually _appriciate_ my story (namelyCaNdY-FlOsS-07). Enjoy!

19 Years Later At Platform 9 ¾:

"James, be nice to Albus, and look after Lily."

The 14-year-old rolled his eyes.

"James…" His father said warningly.

"I will."

"Al, be nice to James," Harry started,

Albus gave him a look.

"Except for when he deserves it," Harry added.

James and Ginny gave him a look.

"Lily," Harry moved on to his youngest child, who was going away for the first time.

"Wait, Dad," James piped up, "You didn't tell Al to look after Lily."

"That's because I know he will." Harry replied. "Lily," he went on, "You'll love Hogwarts, but be careful-"

"Stay out of the forbidden forest, avoid Malfoy, don't act up in class, say hi to Professor Longbottom-give him "love", and if I put one toe out of line you'll send me a howler." Lily droned, "Dad, you've been telling me that all summer!"

Harry looked at Ginny. "Is she leaving yet?" He asked, leaning in for a kiss.

"Er, we're still here!" The kids exclaimed in unison.

"Ugh, are you really?" Ginny asked jokingly.

The train started up and the kids ran to get on.

"Goodbye Lily!" Ginny called, then looked away, as to avoid sobbing.

Harry rubbed his scar; trying to figure out what to do next. He had always felt a little strange, sending the kids away, but he had always had Albus and Lily, or at least Lily to drive home with, to spend the year with, or to-. Well, Lily was gone now. He had to live without her. He put his arm around Ginny.

"I'll miss them all, but I really can't believe Lily is already at Hogwarts." Ginny admitted, "It makes me feel so old!"

"Remember, one year after the final battle, that dance we went to?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied.

"Remember how I said it was time for us?"

"Yes."

"Well, it _was_ time for us, for a while, then we had kids and it was all about them. Now it is time for us. Just us."

She kissed him. (**A/N: Awww! This is what we call "having come full circle"**)

"Hugo are you sure-"

"That I packed everything? Yes. That I'll write? Yes. That I'll behave? Yes. Mum, I'll be fine!" Hugo said impatiently.

"You best not take that kind of cheek with your professors," his elder sister Rose scoffed, "They don't appreciate it, and you'll have detention before you can say-"

Ron was quick to intervene. "Don't be too tough on him, he has to learn the hard way, just like everyone else."

"Yes, _Ronald_, but he shouldn't get a bad start with his new professors."

"They'll like him, he's _your_ son."

"He's also your son, Fred and George's nephew, Harry's nephew-"

"I get it, I'll book him a room in Azkaban. Hugo, want a cell with a window?" Ron joked.

"Oh, Ron." Hermione sighed.

The Hogwarts Express whistle blew.

"Mum, we have to _go_!" The kids yelled together.

"Goodbye Rose, Hugo!"

The kids ran onto the train.

"Oh… Ron, I'll miss them. Especially Hugo. He doesn't seem old enough for school."

"It's only the first year. Remember ours? It wasn't that dangerous. Unless you count the er… Sorcerer's Stone." He smiled.

"And _Trolls_ in bathrooms!" Hermione added, laughing.

"Or three-headed-dogs." Ron added.

"And _Professor Snape_!" The said together, then started to laugh uncontrollably.

And, just like that, they weren't worried anymore. Their children would be away at school for a long time, and one day, they would move out, but they wouldn't be lonely. They would always have each other.

Neville and Luna were sitting together on the Hogwarts Express. Neville was going back to work, and Luna was going to their home in Hogsmeade. Neville would stay at their home on the weekends. In previous years, James, Rose, then later, Albus had come to spend the ride up with them. This year would be different. They didn't expect James or Rose, for they were fourth years and no doubt, had their own friends. Also, Lily and Hugo would come this year.

Luna looked at her new husband (he had gotten the nerve to propose about two years ago), and asked dreamily, "Do you think we'll ever have our own?"

"Own what, dear?" Neville asked absentmindedly, looking out the window.

"Our own children." She stated simply.

This got Neville's attention. He sat right up, and looked her straight on. "There is nothing I want more than for us to have children. But we need a little time for us before we can think about that."

"We will, someday, though?" Luna asked hopefully.

"Most definitely."

**

* * *

**

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Finally it's our time now 

Author's Note:

What did you think? Be brutal! I bet I know what you want to do now! I bet you want to go vote in my poll! Oh, you already did? THEN WHY DON'T I SEE ANY VOTES? Huh? Huh? Just vote! It's not that hard. And Review! Thanks for sticking around to the end!


End file.
